Cypher
Cypher batman foes the plans for the Ion Cortex, to work for the organization from within his m batammind. Though he managed to gain temporary control over Katana, and later Batman, the two heroes were able to defeat and capture him. Then he made small appearance in the episode Reckoning, where he and other super-villains from Blackgate prison were hired by Ra's al Ghul to kill Batman. For killing Batman, Cypher took over mind control of Magpie and Phosphorus Rex, but Batman used his batarang to attack Cypher, and pull the mind control tentacles off Magpie and Phosphorus Rex. Batman was about to put the handcuffs on him, but Mr. Toad used his super wave attack to through Batman in car. Batman understood that he would not handle to fight all of his enemies. However Batman tricks all the criminals and they all turn on each other. Batman then leaves them fighting. Appearance Cypher wears a lightly armored suit of dark and bright, glowing, green. His main weapons are long, tentacle-like cables that extend from his palms. These cables allow him to "plug" into a person and hijack their minds. Once in contol of a person, Cypher is able to manipulate them, forcing them to follow or even fight for him. On his own, Cypher doesn't seem to be that strong of a fighter, preferring to let his captives fight for him. He has a slender build and is extremely agile and flexible. His suit allows him to adhere to walls and ceilings. Cypher's control is both his greatest weapon and his greatest weakness. While in control of a person, he feels everything that they do. Blows and injuries sustained by them hurt him as well. He also feels other emotions from them, including love. Quotes *A machine? No, I'm a human, just like you, only upgraded! (using Jason Burr) *Afraid to hurt her? Afraid to hit back? I have no such of problems with it! (using Katana) *Cut those and you'll fried her brain! *I told you, I'd kill them! (using Jason Burr and Katana) *Good to see you again, Batman! (using Magpie) *Let's play! (using Phosphorus Rex) Powers and Abilities Powers * Mind Control * Wallcrawling Victims *Wayne Industries designer *Jason Burr *Katana *Batman *Magpie *Phosphorus Rex Trivia * Unlike in the comics, he is a cyborg instead of human. * He is working for League of Assassins. *In the original comics, he is a shady businessman with power of hypnotize that do everything take down the Wayne Industries. *Despite being a member of the League of Assassins, he is shown to be laughing at Ra's al Ghul about his idea of having him and his fellow inmates attacking or capturing Batman for him. *In Control, he first controlled two good people, Katana (who was close to Batman), and Jason Burr. Then in Reckoning, he controlled two bad people, Magpie (who was close to Batman) and Phosphorus Rex. *In the original comics, his real name is Avery Twombey. And his head is bald and he wears glasses. Appearances #Control #Darkness (cameo) #Reckoning Gallery Cypher.jpg Cypher abducting Dr. Burr.jpg|Cypher abducting Dr. Burr 3374815-1381186038492.jpg Cyphercontrolling.png|Mind control of random scientist Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 1.05.25 PM.png 5lkr.png Btb control14.jpg|Cut those, and you'll fried her brain! Afraid to hurt her.png|Afraid to hurt her? Image-F96B 524033FC.jpg|I have no problems with it! Cypher_Katana_Jason_Burr.png Picture1.jpg w56h.png|I told that I would kill them, Batman! Cypher_Batman.png|Cypher controlling Batman Screen Shot 2013-12-18 at 9.58.18 PM.png|Cypher was defeated Cypher_finds_Batman.png|Cypher is controlling Magpie and Phosphorus Rex Magpie_mind_control_3.png|Good to see you again, Batman! Cypher_control.png|Still under control of Cypher. Cypher_throws.png|Cypher throws Phosphorus Rex Cypher_(BTB).png Cypher_and_Professor_Pyg.png|Professor Pyg cuts Cypher's tentacles Cypher_in_air.png Tentacles.png 3328573-1379884171863.jpg Cypher,_as_he_appears_in_the_Beware_The_Batman_TV_Series.jpg Cypher_-_Beware_the_Batman.jpg Video Beware The Batman - Batman & Katana vs. Cypher (Wayne Industries Fight) HD Category:Villains Category:Super powers Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:League of Assassins Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutant Category:Henchmen Category:Supers Category:Fight with Martial Arts Category:Non-Speaking Category:Hired by Ra's al Ghul Category:Cyborgs